Silent Understanding
by ran456
Summary: VN; --"If you wake up someday, would you remember me?"--


I'm such a bad title namer!

This is not my first time writing a fanfic, but it is my first time writing Ven/Naminé as the main pairing. I haven't played BBS yet, but I cried my eyes out when I saw the ending of that game. In this fic, Ven didn't aged when he sleeps.

Summary: A what-if fic. Naminé secretly found the Room of Waking in Castle Oblivion and saw a blond boy sleeping. He didn't say anything, but why she feels that he could understand her more than anyone else? Why her nonexistent heart yearns for him? Ven/Naminé

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Oo Silent Understanding oO

_Two who were never meant to meet…_

This was why Naminé hated Castle Oblivion. She has been walking for what it looked like hours but she still can't find her assigned room. Axel had told her the direction, but she still can't seem to remember it. She could use the portal, but she hasn't used to use it yet.

She clutched her sketchbook close to her chest and walked a little faster. She always felt rather uneasy walking around the castle, especially alone. There was something about the castle that frightened her.

Naminé's face brightened a bit as she spotted a big white door just a few pillars ahead. She quickened her pace until she stood right in front of the door.

"Alright," she said to herself. "I hope this is my room." She put her pale hand on the handle and pushed the door. It was a little heavy but she managed to open it. After she entered the room, she was a little surprised to not seeing her usual white chair but instead a long large chair that stood in the middle of the room. She could also see a young man with dirty blond hair sleeping peacefully on it.

The blond girl slowly approached the boy carefully not to wake him, but even if she did make a noise, the boy didn't seem to budge.

As she saw the boy, she gasped and immediately covered her mouth with her two hands, letting her beloved sketchbook fell onto the cold floor of the castle. "Could you be…?"

She carefully observed the sleeping figure and shook her head. "No. You couldn't be Roxas, could you? Roxas isn't allowed to go to Castle Oblivion," she said, remembering her fellow nobody that was born along with her. "But I'm sure you look so familiar."

Naminé took her fallen sketchbook and sat on the floor. She opened one of the empty pages and let her delicate hand worked on her new masterpiece, the sketch of the sleeping blond boy in front of her.

* * *

Time passed, and it has become a habit for Naminé to visit that room, even though she's now knew the detail of Castle Oblivion. She never told anyone about the room, not even Axel because somehow, she was sure the boy wouldn't want anyone to find him.

She sat on the spot she usually sit on and began her routine, drawing him. Even though she already noticed that he didn't even move, he would still be her greatest inspiration.

"Hey," Naminé suddenly spoke, her blue-lavender eyes still glued to the sketchbook. "Do you hear me?" Not earning any answers, she sighed. "Of course you don't. You're not even awake."

Naminé slouched back on her seat, her fingers stopped drawing and she gave her full attention to the boy. "I know I'm not gonna get any answer from you, but since I don't really fond of this uncomfortable silence, I'm going to talk to you. Is that okay for you?"

Another silence.

She closed her book and smiled. "My name is Naminé and I am a Nobody, just like everybody else in the organization. However, they have the memories of their somebody, and I don't have any of those memories. Most of them said that I'm a nobody of a princess of heart." She closed her eyes, clutching her sketchbook and sent a sad smile. "And they called me a witch."

"I never get to know your name," Naminé started for the hundredth time. "Is there any way you could tell me?"

Her breath stifled as a warm sensation pulsed throughout her body.

"Ventus?" she whispered, repeating the word that just passed her ears a few seconds ago. She looked at the boy and spoke a little louder, "Ventus. That's your name, right? May I call you Ven from now on then?"

* * *

"Yo, Naminé," she unconsciously dropped her sketchbook and stopped her track as a familiar voice greeted her. Naminé glanced nervously at her back, only to find a familiar red-head grinning at her.

"Geez, you don't have to be so surprised like that," Axel walked toward her, picking up her sketchbook in the process. He opened each page of it and his green eyes widened as a smirk crept upon his lips.

"So, you've taken an interest on Roxas," Axel whistled when he saw a familiar blond boy in each of the page. "Nice clothes."

Naminé quickly snatched her sketchbook from Axel, who was just grinning and patted Naminé's shoulder. "That's not–"

"Anyway, Marluxia has been looking for you," the Organization Number 8 said, cutting her sentence off. "He's been fuming about how you'd always disappear when he needs you, that bastard. Come on Naminé, we must see that flower boy now. And then I'll visit that lucky number 13 and tease him about your little crush on him."

Her brow furrowed. "But Axel, that's not Roxas."

* * *

She didn't utter any words since she arrived at that room that day. She sat on her usual spot, pulled her legs close to her chest and began observing him. That's all she's been doing for the whole hour.

A lot of questions ran through her mind as she gazed at the boy. She wondered why he's asleep in that room, she wondered what keeping him from waking up, she wondered if she could wake him from his deep slumber, she wondered what those eyes of his hold, she wondered… what would he think of her when he fully awake and see her?

She has a reason to worry. After all, he's a somebody, a whole being, she could sense it. And she's just a nobody, a being that was not supposed to exist, a being that was fated to fade back into the darkness.

A memory witch.

Something stirred within her nonexistent heart.

She would put aside those matters for now. As long as she could see him everyday, sleeping peacefully like this, that's quite alright for her.

"I've been having this weird sensation within my chest every time I come to see you. Do you know what that mean, Ven?"

"I've met Sora today. I feel rather bad for replacing his memories of Kairi." Naminé looked at her sketch of Sora before turning her attention to Ven. "After all, she's someone very dear to him. Someone close to his heart."

Her blue-lavender eyes shifted from corner to corner. Putting her sketchbook aside, she leaned her head on her knees. "Marluxia told me that a nobody didn't have a heart. I wonder what it would feel to have a heart."

An innocent blush crept upon her cheeks as she spoke the next words. "I've asked Axel about having a heart once; he said that a heart is what makes you whole. But, I feel whole when I'm around you. Is there any way you could be my heart?"

* * *

She stood on the left side of where he was sleeping. Her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"I need to go," she whispered to the sleeping boy. "Sora and his friends are asleep now, just like you. I need to take care of them and restore their memories while they're sleeping and it might take some time. DiZ wants me to move them from here to his laboratory in Twilight Town, since Castle Oblivion is still under the organization's control. Even if I can't feel, I have this feeling that I won't be seeing you again."

Naminé tore one page from her sketchbook and put it neatly next to his left hand. It's a sketch of her and Ven, holding hands. "If you are to wake up from your deep sleep someday, I hope this could be a reminder for you of me."

A small sobs escaped her lips as she wipe a few tears off of her eyes. "Funny, I don't even hear you say anything to me, but somehow I feel like you could understand me," she said, choked on her own tears. She managed to calm herself and wipe the tears off.

"Say, Ven, if you wake up, would you still remember me? Will we meet again?"

The blond nobody looked at the boy for a long time and decided she must leave now because DiZ might be waiting for her. "So this is a goodbye, Ven. I hope you could awake soon."

As she took the handle of the door, she stopped and turned her head to the boy's direction. The winds whispered the words Naminé yearned to hear.

'_I would always remember you. And I'll make sure we will meet again, Naminé.'_

A small smile graced her face and she chuckled. "We will? Then, I'll be waiting for that time. Thank you, Ven."

…_end._

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. =)


End file.
